In a data communication network, data may be divided into segments to be communicated over the network. For example, an Internet Protocol suite-based environment includes a transport layer that may utilize Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) to divide data into segments, to control the transfer of the segments, and to reassemble the segments after transfer.